Vampires in Pink, how Bizarre
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: Damon returns from a three day hunting trip and is in desperate need of a shower. What happens when the shower gets broken and he has to go to Elena's house? Based off of an episode from DBZ but I changed a few things. R&R!


Vampires in Pink, How Bizarre!

A/N: If any of you guys watch the anime show called Dragon Ball Z, then you will get the joke. For those that don't watch DBZ then read anyways. It's funny!

Chapter 1

The Salvatore boarding house door opened and Damon walked in, back from his three day hunting trip. He had decided to leave town for awhile and go to the Caribbean to get some sun and also drink from the chicks in bikinis. Now, he was tired and in desperate need of a shower.

He walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. He pulled the shower curtain back and turned the knob, only to find that no water was coming out. "This better not be broken." growled Damon as he turned it even more, hearing the knob squeak in protest as it was being turned too far. Finally, Damon heard a snap and looked at the knob that was in his hands. "Damn this piece crap to hell!" He threw it angrily against the wall, hearing it shatter into millions of pieces.

Stefan then chose that perfect time to walk in and see Damon cursing out the broken shower. Stefan quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing?"

Damon wheeled angrily onto Stefan, invisible puffs of steam coming out of his ears. "The shower is broken! Why didn't you get it fixed? Don't you realize that maybe once in awhile people need to clean themselves?"

Stefan sighed. "The shower isn't broken Damon. You were probably turning the knob the wrong way again. You have to turn it to the left, not the right. Which way did you turn it?"

Damon's face turned a beet red as he looked down at the tile floor. "Right." he muttered.

Stefan sighed as he walked over to the shower to turn the water on only to find that the knob wasn't there. "Where is the knob?"

Damon pointed to the wall that had a small dent in it. "Over there."

Stefan turned his head and saw the remains of the knob, all in tiny fragments. He closed his eyes and turned back to Damon. "Congratulations, you broke the shower!"

Damon glared at his brother. "Well, excuse me! I've had a very long three days and all I wanted to do was take a shower! It's not my fault that I'm impatient!"

Stefan sighed as he shook his head. "You're impossible Damon."

Damon sighed. "So what am I gonna do now?"

"You could go take a shower over at Elena's," Damon's eyes widened. "or you can wait until the shower is fixed, which might not be for another week or two."

Damon sighed. He really didn't want to go take a shower in Elena's shower with was probably filled to the brim with girly stuff but he really didn't want to wait another week to take his shower. "Fine, I'll go to Elena's. Maybe she could join me." Damon smirked slyly but immediately disappeared when Stefan gave Damon the look of death. "Or I could just take it by myself. Chill man I was just kidding."

Stefan watched his brother walk downstairs and sighed to himself. He sure hoped that Elena could handle Damon and he hoped that she wouldn't kill him for sending Damon over to her house.

Damon made it to Elena's house in a matter of seconds and knocked on the door, dreading the whole thing. He knew that he wasn't allowed to have any fun, or 'put Elena's life in danger,' as Stefan put it. A few minutes later, Elena opened the door and surprise crossed her face when she saw Damon standing there. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

Damon sighed as he moved his eyes up to face Elena. "I returned from a three day hunting trip and I needed to take a shower so I went home and was going to take one but I broke the shower."

Elena laughed as Damon's brows knitted together. "Ok, you can take one here."

Damon walked in and brushed past Elena, who caught a whiff of his scent and cringed. He definitely needed a shower. She led Damon up the stairs and to the bathroom. "Ok, so the soap is on the white bar as soon as you step in. I'm going to give you some "Head and Shoulders" for-"

"I know how you give head but how do you give shoulders?" A grin spread across Damon's face as Elena rolled her eyes at him. "As I was saying, you need to use "Head and Shoulders" for your scalp to make sure you have no dandruff in it. Also, I'm going to give you some body wash-"

"I don't think Stefan would approve of you washing my body Elena, but we don't have to tell him." Damon whispered. A hand came up and smacked Damon hard in the face. He rubbed the place where Elena had slapped him and smirked his Damon smirk. "That hurt."

"Will you please not interrupt me for two seconds?" Elena glared at Damon, and when she was sure that he would stay quiet, she began speaking. "Since your clothes are dirty, I will need to wash them so you can borrow some clothes here. Don't worry; you can borrow one of my brother's shirts." Elena said when she saw the look on Damon's face. "Other then that, make sure you clean up the bathroom when you're done."

Damon nodded, stepping into the bathroom and closing the door. Elena waited by the door for a minute when a pile of clothes were thrown at her. She reached down and picked up some pieces that fell onto the floor and put them into the washing machine, holding her nose as she did so. Elena quickly grabbed a box and opened it, going through the clothes until she found one that she deemed suitable. Elena opened the bathroom door a crack to see Damon already in the shower. She quietly crept in and set the clothes down on the counter. "I'm just putting out some clothes. Change into these when you get out." Damon heard the click of the door and turned off the water. Quickly grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and stepped out, feeling the cool air hit his bare chest. He walked over to the counter to put the clothes on when his hand froze in midair.

"ELENA!"

Elena had just finished putting soap in the washing machine when she heard Damon's yell. "Yes?"

Damon stormed out of the bathroom, wearing a pink shirt that had the words "bad vamp" written on the back and yellow pants with brown shoes. "What is this?" Damon nearly yelled, gesturing to the clothes that he was wearing.

Elena cocked her head to the side. "That is what I could find on such short notice. You don't like it? Would you like me to get you a hot pink shirt instead?"

Damon could feel his whole face burst into flames as he glared daggers at Elena. He could feel his fangs at the edge of breaking his pink gums and his eyes slowly turning red. "Is this what boys wear nowadays?"

Elena nodded. "It's the new style." She tried her hardest not to laugh.

"I am a vampire! Not a-not a variety of flower!" Damon clenched his fists in absolute rage.

"Suck it up."

Damon's mood was now deadly. "Vampires do not wear pink! Except for maybe that Edward Cullen freak."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Just live with it Damon. Once you get home you can change-"

"And have my brother see me like this? No way in hell will that happen!"

Elena groaned. "It's the style Damon. Just live with it. Infact, I know other vampires that wear pink and they're male."

Damon just stared at Elena, completely baffled. "Vampires in pink, how bizarre."

Elena patted him on the back and lightly pushed him towards the door. "If you hate the clothes that much, then go home and change then come back and get your other clothes. They should be ready by the time you come back."

Damon said nothing as he walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Once Elena was sure that he was out of earshot, she burst out laughing. She couldn't wait for Stefan to see this.

Damon angily opened the door and slammed it behind him. He had to change out of these clothes quick before Stefan saw him.

"Back so soon?"

Damon froze as he slowly turned around to see Stefan standing in the entry way, smirking widely. "Why are you wearing pink Damon?"

Damon glared at Stefan as he stomped up the stairs. "Save it Stefan. I don't want to hear it."

Stefan chuckled to himself as he sat back down onto the couch. "The poor fool. I wonder when he'll realize that Elena was just playing with him."

**The end**

A/N: Lol poor Damon. I feel bad for him. Hehe. :) Hoped you enjoyed this cute little one shot. Please review!


End file.
